La leyenda de la luz de la luna
by mistralax
Summary: Allen Walker, un chico común y corriente, vivía en una pequeña casa en Japón a causa del trabajo de su padre, que había sido trasladado a la isla, era una buena oportunidad de conocer nueva gente, cultura y por supuesto comida que siempre la causaba curiosidad. Conocerá a Kanda Yuu, el aprendiz de un maestro del ramen cuyo sueño es hacer los mejores fideos del mundo. YULLEN. AU.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aqui otro fic, con una trama un tanto disferente a lo que muchos pueden esperar, espero que no me maten XD

**Advertencias:** Yullen, drama, fantasía, angst, gore, hurt/confort y BSSM.

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino yo sólo uso sus personajes para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**La leyenda de la luz de la luna  
**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en la vida de Allen Walker, un chico común y corriente, vivía junto a su padre en una pequeña casa en Japón a causa del trabajo de su padre que había sido trasladado a la isla, pensaba que era una buena oportunidad de conocer nueva gente, cultura y por supuesto comida que siempre la causaba curiosidad.

Se había inscrito en una escuela preparatoria publica y con la curiosidad que había causado su procedencia y su apariencia -cabellos blancos y ojos grises- rápidamente había hecho algunos amigos, Lavi el chico estudioso del salón aunque las apariencias engañaban ya que a Allen le parecía un donjuán, Lenalee una chica agradable hermana del coordinador de estudios y Lou Fa una chica bastante tímida que a veces le costaba componer una oración sin tartamudear, Bak Chang un chico un tanto peculiar y Fou quien solía pasar la mayor parte con él.

Para Allen Walker todo parecía tranquilo en su vida, lo que no sabía era que ese día todo cambiaría. Todo comenzó con la entrega del examen de matemáticas con una calificación reprobatoria, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡era imposible! había estudiado tanto. Sus compañeros le habían tratado de animar invitándole un helado en esa heladería que tanto le había gustado desde que había llegado, pero no tenía ánimos para eso, ni siquiera le emocionaban la nueva exhibición de sabores exóticos por los cuales su amigos y mucha gente hacía fila. Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada se despidió de sus amigos después de comerse una canasta de helado simple, miró con pesadez en medio de la calle esperando que el semáforo cambiara la terrible nota en su examen.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su padre? Trabajaba tan duro y el tenía el deber de sacar buenas notas para que el sacrificio de su padre no fuese en vano, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo y su respuesta fue apretar el papel arrugándolo un poco ¿Y si se deshacía de la evidencia? nadie lo sabría o más bien su padre no tendría porque saberlo, se propondría sacar una mejor calificación en el siguiente examen y todo estaría bien, casi de manera automática lanzó el papel hecho bolita hacia atrás no contando que chocara con alguien más tras él o más bien no pensó en eso antes de echar el papel en plena vía pública.

Había impactado en la cara de un extraño tras suyo quien se quejó de inmediato.

\- ¡Oye! ¿acaso crees que soy un cesto de basura?

Se giró rápidamente viendo al sujeto de cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja mientras usaba un traje muy lujoso a plena hora del día, lo primero que pensó fue en disculparse pero el otro deshizo la bola de papel descubriendo el vergonzoso contenido, el tipo no dudó en reírse de su desgracia.

\- Así que Allen Walker...

\- ¡Devuélveme eso! - las intenciones de proceder de manera educada quedaron atrás ante la actitud grosera del otro que comenzaba a burlarse de él. Era más alto que él y le costaba tomar el papel, hasta que lo logró.

\- No era de su incumbencia ver eso - apenado trataba de meter la hoja arrugada en su mochila.

\- No tenía nada de malo curiosear después de todo te estabas deshaciendo de "eso" en plena calle, cualquiera lo pudo haber visto - las mejillas de Allen se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, no tenía el humor para hablar con el sujeto, la luz había cambiado y aprovechó a cruzar y perderse entre la multitud diciéndole que un tipo con traje a plena hora del día no tenía derecho de decirle eso.

Corriendo sin parar por las calles casi pisaba un gato, el minino chilló y Allen no tuvo más opción que detenerse, se disculpaba con el gato aunque no tenía idea de que si entendería, se fijó bien en el gato, era extraño con pelaje rojizo poco común y una marca extraña en su cara, se preguntaba si había sido producto de vandalismo o algo parecido, el gato algo furioso fue calmándose y Allen le acarició obteniendo un suave ronroneo como respuesta, al parecer habían hecho las paces, vio el cielo notando que ya era tarde por el tono rojizo del mismo.

Llegó casi corriendo a su casa anunciando su llegada, su padre le recibía alegremente diciendo que pronto iba a estar la cena lista. Cuando su padre había preguntado ¿cómo había estado su día? respondió "Bien" por inercia y decidió escapar subiendo a su habitación. No se sentía preparado para darle la noticia a su padre, el resto de día pasó tranquilo dedicándose a prepararse para dormir y con la promesa de estudiar más.

De pronto en sus sueños comenzó a escuchar extrañas voces que lo llamaban, voces conocidas, podía distinguir la voz de Lenalee y Lavi quejándose de dolor, se despertó a mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada, no entendía que significaba eso, le había asustado un poco, de repente sintió un peso sobre él acompañado de un maullido, apenas sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo ver al gato sobre él, la ventana estaba abierta, pero el juraba que la había cerrado.

\- ¿Me has seguido hasta mi casa? lo siento pero no puedes quedarte aquí entrando de esa manera -trataba de explicarle en voz baja al felino pero solo recibió un extraño maullido que le hizo callar.

\- Mocoso idiota es hora de que muevas tu trasero fuera de aquí - dijo el gato con una voz varonil.

Allen se quedó mudo viendo al gato, buscó su mejilla con su mano y se dio un fuerte pellizco, le dolía...

\- Si quieres puedo rasguñarte la cara para que estés seguro de que no es un sueño - Allen casi se va para atrás.

\- Eres un g-gato que habla - el gato suspiró como si no fuera nada.

\- No estoy aquí para que te me quedes viendo como idiota, hay vidas en peligro.

\- ¿Qué? - Allen no entendía nada de lo que le hablaban.

\- De seguro has escuchado las voces de tus amigos pidiendo ayuda. Tus amigos y mucha gente está en peligro mocoso.

\- ¿De qué me habla?

\- No hay tiempo para explicarlo, toma esto - le entregó un extraño cubo negro.

\- ¿ Qué es?

\- Es lo único que necesitas para salvar a tus amigos, solo grita: "Por el poder de la inocencia, ¡actívate!"

\- ¡No diré eso!

\- ¡Hazlo mocoso idiota! - le mostró sus pequeñas garras y Allen no tuvo mas opción, gritó la vergonzosa frase y entonces el cubo negro comenzó a brillar de manera intensa.

De un momento a otro se hallaba haciendo un montaje completamente desnudo mientras poco a poco aparecían prendas que tapaban su desnudez, sintió lo ajustado del body en su entrepierna con una diminuta falda de tela semitransparente que apenas cubrían sus muslos, las botas de tacón de aguja que apenas le permitían mantener el equilibrio, un par de aretes dorados y guantes, y para completar su transformación sintió como su cara ardía mientras se formaba una cicatriz rojiza sobre el lado derecho de su rostro.

\- ¿Q-qué...? - estaba tan sorprendido, no entendía que había pasado ¿se había transformado como esas chicas mágicas?

La voz del gato lo sacó de sus pensamientos, diciéndole que le siguiera, salto de su ventana y corrió por las calles, no le quedó más que seguir al gato, no estaba seguro si era lo correcto pro él decía que la vida de sus amigos estaba en peligro.

El gato se detuvo frente a la heladería donde había estado esa tarde, pero lucía diferente, ese ambiente agradable que solía tener estaba opacado por una gran oscuridad y pesadez en el ambiente. El local estaba solo como era de esperarse pero era inquietante. De pronto vio a alguien levantarse detrás del mostrador, era el dueño, era muy sospechoso, ¿qué hacia aún ahí?

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo con un tono amenazante.

\- P-pues yo... - el gato tomó la delantera explicándole la situación.

\- Ese hombre está poseído por energía negativa, está robando la energía vital de las personas con sus ofertas de helados de sabores exóticos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ja! ¿y qué si es así? todos deben morir por el bien de mi amo - el hombre saco su cuchara y la llenó con una bola de helado lanzándosela rápidamente a Allen quien la esquivó, la bola cayó sobre una planta en una maceta la cual se marchitó instantáneamente, eso le dio miedo.

\- Debes pelear mocoso idiota, tu eres Crown Clown, el guardián del príncipe de la luna, es tu deber detenerlo.

\- ¡Pero yo no sé qué hacer contra eso! - señaló la flor marchita.

\- Entonces dejaras que tus amigos mueran, no hay mucho tiempo para que ese tipo recolecte su energía vital por completo.

Allen tragó saliva, no podía dejar morir a sus amigos, de pronto su brazo izquierdo enloqueció deformándose junto al guante en una extraña garra, dudaba un momento su utilizarla, tal y como había dicho el gato, el hombre solo estaba poseído.

\- No le hará daño al tipo, solo exorcizará el mal en su interior y todos estarán bien - Allen entendió que no era perjudicial para los humanos entonces.

Agitó su garra con la intención de atacarlo pero el hombre comenzó con un feroz ataque, no podía acercarse sin estar en peligro de ser impactado.

\- A este paso no lo lograré, todo van a morir por mi culpa - se comenzaba a desesperar y pensó que todo terminaría cuando una bola de helado asesina iba directo a su rostro.

Pero como un rayo de esperanza la bola fue desviada bruscamente, pudo verla en el suelo atravesada por un algo tan fijo que parecía una aguja, lo vio más de cerca y supo que era soba, fideos de soba.

Su mirada buscó rápidamente su procedencia lo llevó a ver hacia una ventana donde estaba un extraño hombre trajeado con capa, un antifaz y sombrero de copa mientras su cabello se mecía con el viento.

\- Crown Clown es tu oportunidad de atacar, ¡hazlo ahora! - le dijo el extraño y vio al hombre inmovilizado por los fideos de soba, no dudo en agitar su garra nuevamente y liberarlo de aquella energía maligna, no pudo evitar suspirar con tranquilidad su mirada buscó nuevamente a quien le había ayudado preparándose para marcharse del sitio.

\- ¡Espera! ¿quién eres tú?

\- Sobaman - dijo cortante y se fue planeando con su capa en el cielo estrellado, Allen sintió un palpito en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente todos sus amigos estaban bien, algunos hablaban del extraño dolor de estomago que habían tenido, mientras Allen solo suspiraba el nombre del caballeroso Sobaman esperando que sus caminos se cruzaran nuevamente,

**Notas finales:** dsfgsfshdkjsdfhkjdfjkfgjfhnjdfsjklgj XD supongo que nadie se esperaba esto, esto fue producto de un corto en mi cabeza y una conversación en facebook sobre zombies, ni yo misma se como llegué a esto pero aquí esta .-.


End file.
